Rewrite history
by theincredibleinkspitter
Summary: Et si la BBC nous avait laissé notre mot à dire quand à l'avancement de la série? Et si le Cumbercollective avait choisi de voir ses plus fous fantasmes à l'écran? Comment se seraient déroulées les aventures de John Watson et Sherlock Holmes? Jusqu'où évoluera leur histoire d'amour? L'histoire évoluera selon les propositions des lectrices... A vous de jouer! :)
1. Chapter 1

Les coups de feu. Les cris des civils. Les pas précipités sur le sol desséché. Passer des heures à attendre un ordre, caché dans les fourrés, silencieux comme des bêtes prêtes à bondir. Et cette chaleur, si pesante, si réelle… Chaque nuit, John Watson se réveillait en sueur, tremblant de tous ses membres, désespéré à l'idée de retrouver un jour l'apaisement d'une véritable nuit de sommeil.

Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il a quitté l'Afghanistan, laissant derrière lui des semaines entières à côtoyer la mort et le désespoir. Son statut de médecin ne l'a pas protégé de la violence de la guerre. Car sous ses mains, même derrière de lourds treillis sombres, passaient des dizaines de corps, dont les blessures dépassaient l'entendement. Des os dévoilés par des fractures ouvertes, du sang séché sur des plaies ichoreuses, des infections dues à des balles restées trop longtemps coincées dans une chair déjà fragile. Mais plus que toutes ces douleurs physiques, ce qui dévorait John, était le désespoir envahissant chacune de ses âmes s'enfonçant peu à peu vers une mort certaine.

Les cadavres ne lui faisaient pas peur, le sang non plus. Ce qui terrorisait le médecin, c'était cette solitude, cette détresse. Ces hommes qui mourraient seuls, sans jamais revoir leur famille, leur femme, leurs amis. Ces hommes qui avaient donné leur vie à un système qui les eut volontiers avalés vivants. Ces hommes, auxquels Watson aurait promettre le rétablissement. Mais il ne disait mot en les soignants. Le mensonge n'était qu'une illusion, et pas de celles qui rendent la vie plus facile.

Cette nuit-là, il se releva sur son lit, pantelant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Plus jamais cela. Cette vie n'était tout simplement plus possible, dans cet appartement vide, aux couleurs aussi froides que celles qu'il arborait à l'armée. Décidé à se sortir de ce carcan glacé de remords et de mauvais souvenirs, le médecin s'empara de sa canne, pour se servir une tasse de thé. Il prit une pomme qui trainait dans la cuisine, et se décida à reprendre les choses en main. Tout cela allait commencer avec son blog.

Tenir un blog pour s'affranchir du poids de son passé. Quelle idée, vraiment… A chaque fois qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains pour écrire et s'asseoir devant son ordinateur portable, Watson réalisait à quel point la proposition de sa psy était futile. S'il arrivait à lui faire part de ses ressentiments, dans le temps imparti de chacune de leurs séances, poser ses émotions sur le papier, ou du moins, sur la toile, tenait de l'impossible. Rien ne sortait. Rien du tout. Alors, séance après séance, il prétendait avoir avancé, sachant parfaitement que la docteure y voyait clair dans son jeu. Pourquoi écrire, après tout ? Rien n'arrive jamais dans la vie de John Watson.

Jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. Le 12 octobre. Le jour où John Watson rencontra Sherlock Holmes.


	2. s01e01 - Mike Stamford

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Merci pour vos reviews pour ce premier chapitre! Suite à quelques échanges que j'ai eu avec une petite poignée de lectrices, je vous présente le principe du jeu:

" Rewrite history" est, comme son nom l'indique, une fanfic où l'histoire de Sherlock sera reprise chronologiquement, en suivant le fil conducteur de chaque épisode, à la seule et unique différence que vous, les lecteurs, êtes dans la possibilité de choisir la suite!

Je tiens à ce que la fanfic respecte la série, donc pas de Docteur qui débarque dans la cheminée genre père Noël avec le Tardis posé devant le numéro 221B , ou autre élément qui change du tout au tout l'histoire. Donc même si comme moi vous n'aimez pas beaucoup Molly, pas la peine d'essayer de la tuer! :)

Cela fait un petit moment que je lis les fanfics de Sherlock, et je vois beaucoup d'éléments qui reviennent, notamment une éventuelle romance entre Sherlock et John. Ce serai l'occasion d'imaginer comment tout cela aurai pu se dérouler, si John avait été un peu plus direct (et bicurieux! :D), si Sherlock avait été plus réceptif, si, si, si...

J'ai déjà eu quelques propositions, n'hésitez pas à réagir, en message privé, en review... Allez y, tout est entre vos mains! Suspens suspens!

Histoire de vous inspirer, voila les idées que l'on m'a donné:

- John prends conscience de ses sentiments pour Sherlock et essaye de les réprimer en sortant avec plein de femmes

- Molly devient la confidente de John car tout deux souffrent du même amour envers Sherlock, et ils entretiennent progressivement une relation amoureuse pour se consoler de leur souffrance

- Relation Moriarty/Sherlock basée sur la fascination qu'ils entretiennent l'un envers l'autre. cela permetterait à John de comprendre ses sentiments par le biais de la jalousie qu'il se mets à ressentir.

- La fascination de Sherlock pour Moriarty devient morbide et malsaine, virant vers une relation sado-masochiste.

- Début de Johnlock: John soigne Sherlock après ses entrevues avec Moriarty

Ce deuxième chapitre est volontairement très court, mais c'est pour vous permettre de réfléchir à la suite: le troisième chapitre mettra en scène... la rencontre entre John et Sherlock!

Pensez vous que John ressentira un coup de foudre immédiat en voyant Sherlock Holmes?

Sherlock restera-t-il de marbre, comme à son habitude?

A vous de jouer!

_12 octobre._

Jeff Patterson rentre de voyage, fait croire à son amante qu'il prendre le taxi pour rentrer chez lui, mais finit seul dans un immeuble semi abandonné, avalant en tremblant une gélule avant que la mort ne l'emporte dans d'affreuses conditions. Pleurs, incompréhension, mystère.

_26 novembre._

Un jeune homme de dix huit ans abandonne un ami sous la pluie, prétextant chercher son parapluie, et est retrouvé mort le lendemain dans une salle de sport local. Suicide.

_27 janvier._

Beth Davenport, ministre des transports, s'éclipse d'une soirée bien arrosée entre amis en pleine nuit. Son corps sans vie est découvert sur un site de constructions en périphérie de Londres.

Lestrade mords nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, et laisse Sally s'occuper des déclarations publiques. Il n'a jamais été très à l'aise à l'oral, et encore moins face à une horde de journalistes. En tant qu'inspecteur, il n'est pas médiocre, disons même qu'il se débrouille plutôt bien. C'est un homme discret et efficace, qui aime son métier et n'hésite pas à sacrifier de son temps libre pour résoudre une enquête. L'histoire ne dit pas s'il est marié ou non, c'est un petit élément de l'intimité de Lestrade sur lequel il s'épanche rarement. Peut être est-ce la raison de ses mèches poivre et sel un peu prématurée, peut être est-ce pour cela que son sourire semble souvent être aux abonnés absents. Le genre de personne qui donne tellement d'énergie pour rétablir un semblant de justice dans la ville de Londres qu'il finit par oublier que quelqu'un l'attends à la maison, une femme aimante mais qui finit inlassablement par ne plus supporter l'absence de son homme, et qui finit par claquer la porte avec les gosses.

Des fois, l'inspecteur regrette d'être si impliqué dans son boulot. Il a un peu peur de perdre le contrôle de sa vie, il lui arrive de perdre patience. Surtout quand Monsieur Sherlock Holmes le remets un peu trop en place. Mais nous y reviendrons.

Cette affaire de suicide est en train de créer un gigantesque bazar dans les pensées des londonniens, et les journalistes présents aujourd'hui ne rassurent pas Lestrade. Ils posent des questions dans tout les sens, persuadés d'en savoir plus sur l'affaire que la police. Il va être difficile de calmer la population au vue de l'excitation et de la peur qui commence à envahir les pensées de chacun...

En flânant dans un parc ce jour là, John Watson n'avait pas en tête ces histoires de mystérieux suicides qui enflammaient les esprits. Ce à quoi il pensait, c'était sa jambe droite qui, depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Chaque déplacement réveillait doucement cette sensation détestable que nous appelons la Douleur. Comme un caillou dans une chaussure, chaque pas était doublé d'une gêne physique, mais aussi de l'embarrassement de se balader avec une canne. John Watson était un homme discret, et l'idée qu'il puisse être perçu comme une personne handicapée ne lui plaisait pas. Non pas qu'il ai quelque chose contre les infirmes, loin de là. Le docteur en avait soigné des dizaines, de patients comme lui. Mais ce membre boitant lui rappelait sa condition, chaque jour, et les souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit. Voila pourquoi il se serait bien passé de cette blessure.

Rester seul de son appartement ne lui permettrait jamais de vivre plus facilement avec son douloureux passé. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, John s'était levé de son lit, enfilant une chemise bleue et blanche, une veste foncée, et il était allé prendre l'air. Pour se fondre dans la masse, il marchait aussi vite que sa jambe lui permettait, peu désireux d'être interrompu dans sa promenade. Alors, vous vous doutez bien que quand cette voix sortie de nulle part se mit à l'appeler, ce fut sans grand enthousiasme qu'il se retourna, au bout de quelques secondes, soupirant intérieurement et espérant qu'il y avait un autre dénommé John dans les environs, et que cet inconnu s'était trompé de personne.

" - John! John Watson! "

Oui oui, c'est bien moi, se dit-il, et ce n'est pas le jour pour tailler une bavette avec moi...

" - Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi? Mike Stamford! On était à la fac ensemble! "

Le docteur jette un regard au personnage rondouillard qui se tient à ses côtés, lui tendant sa main avec un sourire bienveillant. Des souvenirs lui reviennent à l'esprit. Mike Stamford. Un étudiant assez discret mais sympathique, toujours prêt à aller boire une pinte après les cours, un type plutôt jovial et bon vivant, trait de caractère qui n'a manifestement pas changé au vu de sa silhouette ventripotente. Pourquoi pas, se dit Watson, cela ne pourra pas me faire de mal de discuter avec une vieille connaissance, peut être même que ça me changera les idées. C'est ainsi que notre bon docteur se retrouva sur un banc du parc, à siroter un latte avec Mike. John demeurait un peu ronchon, pas vraiment d'humour à réagir à ses blagues. Mais son compagnon restait souriant, détendu, ne tenant pas compte de sa moue renfrognée.

"- Tu habites où du coup maintenant? Tu t'es trouvé une pension militaire?

- Non, je n'ai pas les moyens, répondit Watson en avalant une gorgée de café.

- Harry ne pouvait pas t'aider?

- Ne compte pas sur elle, Mike...

- Tu as pensé à chercher une colocation? "

John se tourna vers Stamford et rétorqua dans un soupir:

" - Qui voudrait de moi comme colocataire? "

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

" - C'est amusant, je connais quelqu'un qui m'a dit exactement la même chose ce matin...


End file.
